


Becoming The Tomorrow

by Yellowrock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Omnic, Female Omnic, Other, Post-Omnic Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowrock/pseuds/Yellowrock
Summary: After an altercation with two Overwatch members, Cyrus wakes up 7 years in the future, put into the care of an old man named Giad





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of a really fucking angry omnic.

Cyrus never knew who to blame.

Maybe her creators. They had done so much damage, bringing her into this world for their own selfish purposes. She existed solely to win. 

They forced her to fight, throwing her into the war zone while they hid like cowards. They abused her, treating her like a mindless robot, expecting her to follow every order. And she did.

She remembered the day she was shut down. There was a brief moment of peace, finally glad that everything was coming to an end. There would be no more instructions, no more programming and no more stares. The feeling flowed through her wires, making her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. She accepted her shut down with open arms, thinking of it as a blessing.

But then she woke up.

It had only been a couple months, but the entire world around her changed. Instead of the humans controlling her-it was the omnics. They wanted her to fight.  
'You're made to fight, CP-681'

'They shut us down, are you not angry?!'

'We woke you up, this is the least you could do for us.'

'You have no choice.'

She was angry. Not this again, not this again, not this again, not this again. 

Maybe it was a cowardly thing to run, but she did so anyways.

Maybe the humans were to blame. They hated her, yet they had created her! They scoffed at her on the streets, wrote hate messages online and thought of themselves better when they passed on the streets. Cyrus saw the glares-they were hard to ignore. Even after the omnic crisis ended, she was still looked down upon. 

She remembered how she first thought of humans.

She loved them, adored them even. They were her creators, smart and resourceful and hopeful and just so.....human. Unpredictable, Caring, Kind, Witty....

Humans were anything but.

Humans were selfish and afraid. They wanted everything to themselves. They shouted for peace yet killed in the name of 'justice'. They called omnics as killers while they slaughtered them.

A little voice in the back of her mind told her that it was understandable why they hated omnics, but she really couldn't find herself to agree with that. The omnics had done horrible things. Many omnics thrived for the end of humanity, making it their personal goal to kill every last omnic. But she wasn't them. 

She just wanted the hatred to her kind to end.

She wanted to be seen a being with coherent thoughts, someone who could care and hate and love and be afraid. But they never saw that. All they saw was her titanium alloy arms, her unnatural pink stare, and mechanical body made for following instructions to kill.

I am not that, she told herself as people spat on her, screaming obscenities.

I am not that, she told herself as she started protests, collecting omnics who felt the same as she did.

I am not that, she told herself as they fought, screaming for their rights in their robotic voices.

I am not that, she told herself as a picture of a CP-681 unit appeared on the television, explaining how dangerous her type was.

I am not that, she told herself as the wanted poster showed up in town, her face reflecting it perfectly.

I am not that.

I am not that. I am not a robot made for killing. I am not an omnic with intentions of killing. 

I am CP-681, and I will not stop until every omnic is free from the xenophobic captivity we find ourselves in.


	2. im a mad routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter is The Apprentice by Gorillaz

"You can't run forever, luv!" Tracer shouted, shooting a strange looking bullet at you. 

Who had outed her?

Her mind flashed back to Yule, a 74-5555 unit. They had been new, entirely uncomfortable with the entire 'riot' thing, but Cyrus had dismissed it as the new-comers anxiety. Now that Cyrus had thought about it, 555 acted strangely odd. A flash of anger coursed through her, but she sucked it back down. They were a renegade, there was nothing that could change that now.

She knew Tracer was aiming for her neck, so one sharp turn caused the bullet to miss and land in the rocky ground. The bullet was chunky and cube-like, electricity curling out of it, spreading across the ground like a fire. When the electricity reached her feet, it ran up her limbs, making her feel strangely alive, her core humming stronger than normal, her wires burning.

What was that?

She chose not to spend any mind on that shooting forward one again, the flash drives in her pocket feeling strangely heavy.

She almost had reached the end of her plot of land, the industrial telephone poles waiting for her, when a body slammed into her, more metal and less flesh. She immediately guessed an omnic, but last time she had heard, Overwatch wasn't recruiting them.

They pressed a metal arm to her throat, applying pressure until she felt like her head was about to come off. She looked up, huffing at the sight of a fellow omnic. He was much more advanced than him-she felt strangely jealous. He was made to be lithe, flexible and much more....human like. His complexion was much more aesthetic, with sleek, smooth metal and green lights. Her paint was chipped and she had been dented one too many times. Her sensor light-once bright pink was faded and blinked on and off.. Her joints squeaked when she walked and she wasnt as nearly as flexible as she had once been. This omnic infront of her was the definition of beautiful, and here she was, dented and fading, her age shining through her titanium limbs.

She groaned in distaste, kneeing him in the stomach with as much force as possible and threw him off with her hands. She scrambled back up, leaping for the telephone pole, but the omnic yanked her back down.

"Fuck off!" She screamed, kicking him in the face with a metal foot. 

He grunted, his grip lessening. He seemed in pain, a strange attribute for an omnic to have, but she shoved that thought aside. She kicked again, driving her heal directly into his green sensor and finally he let go. She made a run for it yet again, but the omnic was ready to fight. He tackled her, throwing her to the edge of the cliff, himself following. She glanced to the side, a strike of fear going through her core. One wrong move and it would be the end of her.

"Stop it." The omnic spoke. She looked back at him, a gasp coming out of her voice box. Two human eyes stared at her, the glass of his helm broken. Cyborg? 

She stopped moving, going slack. She brought a hand up, reaching for the fleshy skin hiding behind the metal. He visibly flinched, but she cared not. She rubbed her titanium hand over his helm, dragging it along the jagged broken glass. He stared at her, tense and waiting.

"How do you even work with them?" She questioned.

He was silent, the only indication that he was listening was the tilt of his head.

Finally, he spoke, "You do not understand, I dont think."

"I don't think you understand!" She shouted back. "You know how Overwatch treats omnics! Why do you work for them? You're half of a omnic, have you no mercy?"

"I am not an omnic, half or not. I am myself, and myself only. There is-" he paused, as if it was physically difficult to speak, "-there is nothing like me."

Cyrus laughed, it being mechanical and hard, with condescending undertones. "You lie to yourself." 

"Why do you say that?"

Her response was to punch him, sending him flying backwards. He let out a grunt of surprise as he landed -how strong was she?

The Overwatch cyborg shot up,three star-looking things sliding out of his arm. "Don't make me do this."

Cyrus got into a fighting stance, bringing up two fists, clenching them tightly. She put one foot in front of the other, angling herself towards him. The lights in her sensors blinked as if saying 'get me'.

He dashed forward, throwing the stars directly at her. She growled using her forearm to block it, the weapon bouncing off pathetically. She advanced forward too, swiping with her leg, but when he jumped over that, she swung at him, her fist running into his helm.

"Genji!" Tracer shouted.

"Get back!" He growled. He held his head in one hand, his otherer hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. Cyrus screamed, rushing to disarm him, but he was too late. He swung a sword off of his back and shouted something she couldn't understand. Green, wispy dragons began appearing around the blade. He shot forward, much quicker than Cyrus could have ever moved. He swung his blade at her, forcing her to take a step backwards, but there was no ground to step on.

She let out a scream of fear, trying to balance herself, but her flailing arms did nothing to help. She tumbled backwards, briefly acknowledging the hand reaching for her and the "NO!" that echoed across the cliff walls. 

She felt weightless, the only noise being the wooshing of air around her, her fans running and her core humming. She felt strangely calm, akin to the day they shut her down. 

The first moment she hit the ground, The right side of her body hit first, followed by her head. She cried aloud, feeling her core spasm and her computer-mind freeze momentarily. She felt glitchy and sick-not entirely herself. She spread her arms out infront of her to slow herself down, desperately trying to grab onto something. 

The second time she hit the ground, she was met with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be longer!   
> also genji oops


	3. ive been sleeping with these thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters song is THISKIDSNOTALRIGHT by AWOLNATION. love the song so much, i hope you love it too! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also PLEASE comment and leave kudos! writers dont like writing when no one acknowledges their work. thank you!

"I can't find her!" 

"Search for her!"

"I'm trying! I've looked everywhere! There's no heat signatures!"

"Search harder!"

\---

"Oh, what is this?"

\---

Powering....

...

 

...

Insert authorization code.

INCORRECT

Insert authorization code.

INCORRECT

Insert authorization code.

...

CORRECT

...

Unit CP-681 is in need of an update. Reboot now? Y/N?

...

Y

...

Rebooting now.....

...

...

...

Welcome to CP-681. Our mission-to protect humans and the world around them. CP-681 is made specifically for hand-to-hand combat. Cp-681 is one of a kind, with only 100 made in the world total. It is estimated that...

...

...

1 remains in the world. Power on? Y/N?

Y

...

01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001 00111111

 

\---

"Wakey Wakey," A voice cooed.

Cyrus let out a series of beeps, her pink sensor lighting up once again. The world around her was strange, much brighter and sharp. Was this how it normally looked? Was she messed up previously?

Where was she?

She glanced around. It seemed like a wooden barn-like structure, tools lining the walls. She sat on a work table, surrounded by tools-screwdrivers, crescent wrenches, saws and other things she had never seen before.

01010111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111 

She tried to speak aloud, but nothing came out. Someone laughed, a noise that was kind and gentle. She jolted backwards, knocking a few things on the ground, staring at the source of the noise. It was an old human man, with wrinkly skin and white hair. His face was kept in a permanent smile, looking at her with nearly closed eyes. He was looking down at a laptop which showed a line of binary code on it. 

"Hold on, CP," He muttered, clicking on a few buttons on his laptop. He stuck out his tongue as he worked. Cyrus stared down at him unnervingly, her fans working harder than normal.

"Alrighty, go ahead now. You should be able to talk."

"Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?!" She growled, bringing up her hands to her head. Her head was shaped differently. More textured with strange lumps. What has he done to her? 

"You took a bad fall," He said, unplugging her from his laptop. "I found you in my backyard hanging on for life. Your computer and CPU were a little messed up but I fixed that up easily. You were also kinda dented, but that was an easy fix! Your core however..." He trailed off, slowing his movements until he came to a pause. "I've never seen anything like it. You're one of a kind, CP-681-"

"Thats not my name," She snapped. "It's Cyrus, human."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, Cyrus. As long as you call me Giad, I'll call you Cyrus. My name isn't human."

"Whatever."

"Back to the story- After I had found you in my yard I decided to take you in. I always wanted a robot to work on and I must admit, you've been my pride and joy for many years."

"Years?" Cyrus asked.

"It's been 7, dearie."

Cyrus stared forward, trying to comprehend that she missed out 7 years of her life. Omnics didn't live for very long. She knew omnics that had had their cores run out when they were 7! 

It was 2076.

Cyrus let out a choked noise, looking at him. "You're lying." 

"Why would I lie, Cyrus?" He asked, 

"What happened to them?" She asked, heaving.

"Who? Overwatch?"

"DON'T mention them," She snapped, digging her hands into the dirt ground. "The protesters. Die Mäuse!? What happened?!"

"They disbanded after their leader disappeared. Most of them are part of smaller groups-actually, the other day I read an article about how most of them were quite peaceful now. A few of them are still furious and fight as strongly as ever, but it's different now," He bent down, his joints popping, to pick the tools from the ground. "Die Mausies or whatever you called them don't exist anymore." 

She didn't to believe him, but he was the only source of information she had.

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"You want to go? You just woke up. It's a 40 mile hike to the nearest town, and I'm not sure if your core is ready for that, especially in winter." 

"I want to leave."

He sighed, "Let me rephrase that-you are not going. Your core will fail, and I believe your too intelligent for you to go to waste and succumb to the storm."

She didn't respond.

"I hope you cant feel the cold-" she couldn't. She was starting to wish she wasn't able to feel anything at all. Emotions were too complex. "-because I'm going to my house for the rest of the night. Hopefully the night wont be too bothersome for your joints. I oiled them well before you woke up. If you need anything-just shout. No one but me will hear it."

She didn't respond.

He sighed, opening the barn door, letting in gusts of wind and soft snow to hurry in. At the creaky noise, she looked up. Every feeling was knocked out of her as she looked a the moon. 

Cyrus just wanted to be back home.

\---

The next few week, Giad would show up at 5:30 every morning, checking in on her vitals before taking her outside. She scoffed when he pressed his hands on her shoulders to guide her forward.

"Do you like the snow?" Giad asked one day. He wiped some snow off a bench and sat down. Cyrus stood next to him, looking across the valley in front of them. It was so white and sparkled with the few rays of sun coming through the gunmetal sky. 

"Do you?" 

"Can be a bit of a hassle," He frowned, "It hurts my bones, but what can I do? I love it here."

Cyrus stayed silent, before crouching in the snow and sitting down, enjoying how cool it felt to her core and internal hard drive.

Hard drive.

Hard drive.

Drive.

Flash drive.

She shot up, looking at the old man. He looked startled, a hand held to his chest. 

"Where are the two flash drives in my pocket when you first found me?"

"Flash drives?" He frowned. "Why do you need such an old object?"

"Before I fell I stole a bunch of information about omnics and terrorist groups. There was so much information on them! Things about Bastion units, Y-659's, the blueprints for an OR-15's, Titans , 6-66's and...me," She finished...spreading her fingers in the snow on the ground. "I've only ever met one other CP-681, and they were newly made and didn't want to become acquaintances with me. But imagine! What if there are other CP-681 units! Even if there isnt, imagine if there were more CP units! My siblings!"

He smiled, bit Cyrus saw something in his eyes that made her doubtful, "I'm sure we'll find one some day."

"I need those flash drives. We could help further the knowledge of the world! Imagine how people would react knowing that omnics really do have souls and that they were genuinely created with them!" She laughed falling backwards into the snow. 

"I think I might have trashed them a long time ago, dearie."

Cyrus visibly slouched. "Oh. Okay."

\---

Their first real argument happened after 43 days.

"You dont fucking understand!" Cyrus cried out, getting into Giad's face. He, despite his age, did not back down. He glowered with the same amount of ferocity that she had. "I'm so alone! I miss my robot friends! I miss other humans!"

"It's still winter, Cyrus." He spoke calmly. She didn't know if this scared her, or if him screaming was more terrifying. Either way, it only fueled her anger more.

"I dont care! I've seen the same tree, bench, and bush everyday! I cant take it anymore," She gripped at her head. "Please, Please, Please I can't do this anymore."

"No, that's my final say."

Cyrus growled, "I fucking miss the days when I had freedom!" She slammed her fist into the barn wall. Her fist went all the way through. When she pulled it out, she had to shake the splinters from it. "I miss the days where I could talk to people freely. You don't even let me go on the internet! I basically am the internet!" 

"People are afraid of omnics now adays," He growled, "They said they found a bastion unit a few months back. Do you know what this means? People are afraid of another omnic crisis-Russia is already in one! I don't want people to hurt my pride and joy."

"Is that all I am to you?!" Cyrus screamed, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. She saw the fear visible on his face, but she kept edging forward, "I'm more than that you disgusting human! I am not just a tricky job. I'm not something you fixed and made better. I have thoughts and I have always and will always be sentient! Don't act like you own me like I'm some type of dog!"

She let go and he scrambled away, staring at her. He backed up, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, before limping away hurriedly.

He probably hated her, but she told herself she didn't care. What was new? A majority of the humans despised her.

The next morning they apologized, saying that the words they exchanged were untrue and they didn't mean it. They both knew what they had said was true, but neither or them had mentioned that.

\---

"What happened to Overwatch?" She asked one day, curled near Giad's fireplace. He sat in a rocking chair, reading from his electronic. He glanced up, his brown eyes sad. "The Swiss HQ blew up, killing most of them. The countries shut them down not too shortly after that. But there is still a few of them-those who reminisce of the old days."

"Hm," Was all she said.

\---

She sighed, rolling over on her pile of hay. The snowy days and nights have begun to change, warmer breezes from the south coming in, melting all the ice collected over the season. He always told her she couldn't go because it was winter, but it was different now. She was afraid to ask, as the last time she did feelings were hurt. Her limbs felt restless. Tomorrow she would ask.


End file.
